


Danger Days

by radioactivephoenix



Category: My Chemical Romance, Supernatural
Genre: Action, Crossover, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Hell, MCR, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, archive is hard to use, castiel - Freeform, danger days, killjoys, lots of action, my chemical romance - Freeform, season 9 spn, yes hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivephoenix/pseuds/radioactivephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To some, the infamous group of rebel hunters known as the Killjoys are merely fiction. To Sam and Dean Winchester, they are childhood stories, comics that made parallels to their own lives on the road as hunters. One Winchester screw up and a whole lot of coincidence later, the Winchesters find out that the killjoys may not be the heroes they imagined them to be. A new member to the killjoy group, Lydia, brings a terrible and bloody legacy behind her, and it brings tragic consequences onto everything they love. </p><p>Keep running, don't let the past catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Days

**Author's Note:**

> please read and review!

AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ  
This is a story I’ve had in my head almost since I began watching supernatural, and even though it took me a while to muster up the courage to post this, I’ve decided that even if people don’t like it I still will, and I’m just happy to improve my writing skills in any way possible. Although it’s not immediately advertised as so, this is a crossover between Supernatural and the Danger Days storyline from the album by My Chemical Romance. The killjoy characters are based loosely off the comics and music videos, with some obvious differences that made it possible to integrate into the SPN storyline. This is an AU that begins during SPN season 9, and alters the plotline on from there. So don’t worry about spoilers if you aren’t up to that point yet, from here on the plot is my own. I did feature an OC killjoy, Lydia, and a few other made up characters in this story for plot purpose and to take the story deeper. I hope you like it, and reviews/general advice are always a huge help. Without further ado, here it is-

CHAPTER 1: VAMPIRE MONEY

“Well are you ready Ray?” Gerard yelled into the back seat as the wind picked up around them and the rough hum of the engine increased, spraying gravel and sand up against the sides of the battered car.   
“Oh yeah,” came his reply over the roar of the wind. Gerard glanced at the person sitting shotgun. “How ‘bout you Frank?” He rolled his window down all the way and pressed down the gas some more, really pushing the car’s limits on the open stretch of empty highway.   
“Oh I’m there baby,” Frank replied with a smirk. Gerard grinned and shoved his shoulder before turning back around. “How ‘bout you Mikey?”   
“Fuckin ready,” Mikey yelled up, pushing his hair to the side and adjusting his jacket. Gerard leaned forward and turned up the radio as Frank rolled his window down all the way. Pounding music filled the car as the fabulous killjoys cruised along the on the lonely desert road, the only car for miles around. Gerard closed his eyes for a second and inhaled deeply, feeling the wonderful rush of adrenaline and excitement that always filled him before a hunt. They road for a while in that exhilarating state, screaming song lyrics and pounding out drum beats on the seats and dashboard of the car.   
When they finally hit mainstream traffic, they rolled up the windows but kept the music pounding, the perfect pre-hunt ritual that never failed to get their adrenaline running and keep their senses sharp. Every so often Gerard would glance out his window and see the bewildered faces of other people as they took in the strange sight, and he would smile to himself as their glances followed the killjoys down the street.   
Around midnight they rolled up to a stoplight next to a beaten up convertible whose driver was blasting rap music at the highest volume possible, and he smirked as the driver scowled at them. As soon as the light turned green, both cars hit the gas and shot out onto the otherwise empty road. Frank rolled down his window and turned up the music as high as it would go as Gerard eased their car closer to the convertible. The driver began shouting obscenities at them, to which Frank and responded to by flipping him off and laughing as Gerard slammed the steering wheel to the right and scared the convertible driver so badly that he yanked the wheel as well and flew off the road and into the dirt. Mikey rolled his window down too and leaned out to see the furious driver quickly being left behind in their dust. Whooping and laughing, they sped off along the darkened street.   
The full moon illuminated the road ahead of them, and the time seemed to pass quickly as the killjoys readied themselves. Around 1 AM Frank gave Gerard directions from his phone that led them into a large town in southern Kansas. Though they were surrounded by fields of food and animal pastures, this town was a center for industry. Large power plants illuminated the horizon and every few blocks he would spot a huge warehouse factory building. Mikey and Ray pulled on their masks and grabbed the bags full of weapons while Gerard turned off the car headlights. They were nearing the outskirts of town now, decrepit warehouses and smaller outdated industrial buildings littered the dirty streets. Frank pointed down a long alley to their left and Gerard brought the car to a stop, but kept it running. “Down the block to the left,” Frank said quietly. The alley was only illuminated by a spotty street lamp a little ways down the sidewalk, but he could make out the dark shape of a huge metal building behind the alley where he supposed the vampire nest was.   
They were called into this case two nights ago, a friend of a friend of a hunter had relatives in this lonely town, and recently some locals had gone missing. Most suspected wild animals due to the food shortage and increased hunting that year, but after a quick investigation, the hunter found evidence of a vampire. Tracing it back to its nest that night, the hunter had uncovered a huge hidden family of vampires that had been using the surrounding abandoned buildings as their own small city. Shocked and outgunned, he contacted the most qualified people he knew for a job so big: the killjoys. Only one problem, the killjoys hadn’t been heard from by any of their contacts in several months.   
This was their first outing since the incident that occurred about three months ago, and after about a week of arguing and healing, Gerard had finally convinced the rest of them that he was okay enough to start taking cases again. They alerted their contacts, and almost immediately they received several calls for backup and help all across the country. It took some more convincing, but after proving he was well enough for the big vampire hunt, they had finally set of for the first time as a group in three months.   
Everyone was a little anxious under their carefree exterior, because the size of the job was pretty daunting. They hadn’t dealt with anything like this since the huge influx of demons a few years ago, and even though they were expecting backup from several close friends, Gerard could tell by the conversations he caught the rest of them secretly having behind his back that they were still pretty concerned about him.   
But now wasn’t the time to be thinking about the incident. Now was the time to get focused, he had to prove to the rest of them that he was the same as before and that he could still handle the horrors of the supernatural world as well as the rest of them. He cast a glance at Mikey, who was suited up and ready to go, his face completely covered by a mask and black bandana so all Gerard could see were his eyes. He gently pulled the car behind a building across the street, and then killed the ignition. “You sure you’re ready Gee?” Frank asked quickly before he opened his door to get out.   
Gerard finished pulling on his own mask and bandana, then shoved his own door open and stepped outside. “Oh I’m ready,” he said confidently. Ray grabbed the bag of supplies and shut his door. He passed out a long blade to each of them, and threw the bag of syringes full of dead man’s blood to Mikey before throwing the empty bag into the trunk.   
They all pulled out their flashlights and crossed the alley where they were partially concealed to the corner of the semi illumined street. The white spray painted spider on the hood of their car stood out like a beacon against the black backdrop, and Gerard glanced one last time at his beautiful beaten up car before they set off as a unit out into the open, deserted street.   
Suddenly, Gerard saw a figure dart across the road only a building over from where they were hidden. The hot summer night was foggy and humid, not ideal for such a physical and coordinated hunt like this. Even thought it was his first hunt back, he had opted to leave his trademark jacket at home. It carried too many rips and tears that reminded him of the past months, and besides, anyone could recognize him by his hair anyways. The first thing he did when he was mobile again was to re-dye it back to its signature red, and he had never felt more like his old self since. The task ahead may be more daunting than he was used to even on a good day, but the energy from being away for so long fueled him. Those vamps weren’t going to stand a chance.   
He turned to Frank, who had shut off his flashlight and was pulling out a scrap of paper from his jeans pocket. “So who exactly is supposed to show up tonight?” he asked quietly.   
“Well I got a call from Luke and JC earlier, they promised to bring a few friends who were in the area along with them,” he answered in a whisper. Mikey pointed south down the street, to an old storefront that had some serious but old fire damage. A faint flashlight beam was visible just behind the corner of the building, and Gerard assumed that was where the rest of the hunters had convened. Paranoid as ever, they advanced with caution and with blades raised to the source of the light. Ray turned his flashlight on and aimed it at the building, hoping to signal the other hunters if it really was them.   
A split second later, they came to halt as several figures leapt into the street in from of them, guns raised and flashlight beams blinding them. Gerard shielded his face and held up his machete in a defensive stance, but lowered it when he could see again. It was JC, Frank’s older brother. Behind him were several other hunters that Gerard couldn’t see clear enough to discern who they were, but there were at least six or seven of them. Frank rushed forward and hugged JC quickly as the two groups met in the middle of the sidewalk. As their faces came into view, Gerard suddenly scowled and turned to Mikey. “Who the fuck invited Markus?” he asked angrily.   
“Relax Party Poison,” a snide voice answered him. “I heard about all the fun that you were going to have down here, and I thought it wouldn’t be fair to let you have it all to yourself.” Markus smirked at Gerard’s scowl, and stowed his own blade swiftly. “I didn’t think you were coming,” he continued nonchalantly.  
He had forgotten about Markus, it had been almost a year since he had last seen him, and they had departed as enemies then. “I heard that you had dropped off the face of the earth and assumed the life finally got too hard for you to handle,” Markus laughed and pulled off the hood of the sweatshirt he was wearing. Gerard clenched his fists and took a step towards him, completely ready to take him in a fight if he said another word about his absence. They had kept the details of the last few months secret for many important reasons, so he couldn’t even raise an argument to defend himself.  
Gerard was furious that he had the nerve to show up around him after what had happened. Markus’s eyes shone and seemed to entice him even more, like he was wanted a fight. He was strong, but about the same size as Gerard, or he used to be. Gerard was thinner now, and he wasn’t up to his full strength as much as he hated to admit it. He felt slightly self-conscious about his lack of jacket for a second, all he had was a black tank top that really showed the unhealthy amount of weight he had lost. Summoning up all his energy, he pulled his mask off eyes blazing and shoved him against the decrepit brick building. “You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up here tonight,” he snarled.   
Before it escaladed any more however, Mikey shoved his way between them and pushed Gerard back. “Shut up Markus, we don’t need that tonight,” he growled. Gerard suddenly realized how the quiet conversation around them had gone silent as they watched the exchange. JC nudged Frank, who gently pulled Gerard away from Markus and Mikey, and Gerard took a reluctant step backwards, still breathing hard.   
Still fuming, he jammed his mask back on and took a step into the street. “When this is over, we’re going to have a really long chat,” he said flatly, still glaring at Markus over Mikey’s shoulder.  
Ray coughed slightly to break the tension and turned his flashlight back on. “We should probably get going,” he said seriously, “it’s almost three am.”  
Markus shoved Mikey’s hands off him and brushed himself off with a frown. “Wait, there’s something you should see first,” JC said quickly, stopping the group from advancing. He tilted his face to the alley behind him. “We found this when we got here; engine’s cold so it’s been here for at least an hour, probably more.”  
Gerard reluctantly followed him into an alley similar to the one they had hidden their own car in, and was met by the sight of a black 67’ Chevy Impala sitting behind two dumpsters. He was shocked for a moment, then he heard Mikey sputter out incredulously, “Winchesters?”   
JC laughed dryly. “Oh it’s the Winchesters all right,” he pulled out a black ski mask and pulled it on, followed by the rest of the hunters gathered there concealing themselves in one manner or another. “Deep cover tonight, got it?” JC instructed the rest of the group. “Yea,” Ray laughed, “last thing we need is the goddamn Winchesters on our tail.” Gerard grimaced, “not much I can do about this,” he conceded, running his hand through his bright hair. He pulled his phone out of a pocket in his pants and checked the time. Underneath the time (3:05), he saw a text message from the one person he had hoped to not receive any messages from. Quickly sliding it open, he read the text and his nervous anticipation disappeared. 

Im going to kill you when you get home  
Please don’t do anything stupid   
And underneath that it read,  
Bring McDonalds 

He grinned to himself, then shoved his phone back into his pocket. Retying the black bandana around the lower half of his face, he shot Frank a look to let him know who he had heard from. Frank glanced at the others who were doing a last minute weapons check then whispered, “Lydia?” Gerard nodded. “What did she say?” Frank asked while pulling on a mask of his own.   
“She’s going to kill me when I get back,” Gerard smiled, “and she wants McDonalds.” Frank nodded. “At least she sounds more like herself,” He added, “Do you think she’ll be ready next time we go out?”   
“Fighting took a huge toll on her,” Gerard frowned slightly, “I’m pretty sure she’s been lying to us about what really happened to her-,” he dropped his voice even more, “-down there.” Lydia could be extremely stubborn when she wanted to, and Gerard had a feeling it was going to take a group effort to get her to admit what went so wrong during their operation.   
He had missed Lydia so much when he was gone. During the moments of silence and solitude the past few months, he would recall everything that had happened since she had come into their lives in the most dramatic way possible three years ago. She was by far the strongest and best fighter out of all of them, but her history was so dark and twisted, it marked her for life as a threat that needed to be eliminated. She wasn’t an immediate threat to the world in her current state though, and she had wholly dedicated herself to the killjoy’s cause. When she officially joined them, she took the name Desert Storm, and she used her skills and abilities only for good, though the line between good and evil was often blurred in their line of work. She was a force of nature that even higher level demons were afraid to mess with, but she was also a ticking time bomb; one of these days she was going to go off and it wasn’t going to end well for anyone. This recent incident had pushed her the closest to her boundaries that the killjoys had ever seen, and it had scared them. The last thing he wanted was for her to let go when she had finally gotten it under control, and he would do anything to keep from losing her.   
His thoughts were interrupted by JC signaling the group of about ten assembled hunters to begin their advance on the target building. The large metal warehouse glinted in the mix of moonlight and streetlight. It would have looked strange if anyone had happened to pass by them on that hot night. Ten people, clad in varying degrees of black and leather, wielding weapons ranging from guns to syringes to machetes. The only distinguishable similarity between them was the white spider patches they all wore somewhere on their clothes. They advanced as a group, killjoys led by Gerard, and the rest led by JC. They marched down the alley that led to the backdoor of the warehouse, a silent and deadly strike force. When they reached the door, JC signaled for the killjoys to take the main building, and for the rest of them to stay stationed outside to pick off any that escaped. Then they would comb the other surrounding buildings together.   
Gerard was full of adrenaline, nerves, and excitement. This was his first big hunt back, he wanted to prove to his friends that he was okay he was still who he was before. Although they said he had nothing to prove, he knew he had to make an impression anyways. He exhaled as he moved to the front of the four of them, and he felt so much like his old self that that he was ready to face anything. Taking a divide and conquer strategy, he signaled Frank to take one side door and Ray to take the other. He was going to take the main door with Mikey. What better way to jump back into it than guns blazing, he thought to himself. They had no idea how many vampires awaited them, or where the Winchesters were, but the killjoys were renowned for their almost superhuman skills when it came to fighting.   
Silent but deadly. Disguised but lethal. A living secret that could destroy anything in its path. They were the killjoys, and they had been through hell and back together in the most literal sense. At first glance they were nothing but a group of outcasts, but they had built a name for themselves, a name that brought fear even to the hearts of the gods. When you saw them you ran; and if you didn’t then you would find out exactly how dangerous they were.   
Giving a last glance to them, Gerard took a deep breath as Frank and Mikey moved into position, then he raised his machete to slice the lock that held the doors closed.   
He brought his blade swiftly down onto the chain link padlock, cutting it off with a sharp CLASH. Smashing through the double metal doors with his shoulder, he entered the huge warehouse with Mikey close behind, taking in the immediate scene around him   
The interior of the building was littered with various old machinery, tables, broken glass, and more recently it seemed, piles of blankets and mattresses. The vampires had cleared the middle of the room and created beds for themselves around the exterior of the barricaded center. In the epicenter of the cleared space stood a large metal beam, one of many that spanned the entire length of the building, acting as a basic support structure. Gathered around beam were the majority of the vampires themselves, a large group of about twenty to thirty. Gerard had never seen so many gathered in one spot before, and there were even more loitering around the edges of the interior.   
They all looked up in surprise at him, and he only had a moment to take in the rest of the scene before him. The vampires were gathered around two figures tied to the pole, one of which was unconscious where he stood, and the other was slumped against the ground but still awake. They were obviously the Winchesters, and Gerard allowed himself a mental groan of frustration before screaming like a banshee and charging forward, machete raised high above his head. With Mikey by his side like he always was, they were the definition of coming in guns blazing. A split second of surprise, panic, and shock spread through the mass of vampires, and then they were upon them. Most of them were fully vamp-ed out, bloodshot red eyes and sharp fangs that could only be satisfied with blood. Some of them had fresh splatters of blood on their clothes or face, signs that they had already been hunting tonight.  
Adrenaline combined with decades of training to form the perfect killing machine inside of him as he sliced and stabbed at the mass of vampires. He caught quick glances at the Winchesters through the crowd as he kicked, punched, and fought his way to them. He heard the sound of shattering glass as Frank leapt through the side window, his grandiose entrance to adding to the chaos. Ray broke through the door on the other side and completed the rough circle, the four of them slashing and hacking with perfect unison.   
Gerard laughed and whooped wildly as he was hit with the feeling of being completely at home again, this time more intense than ever. Blood glittered on his clothes and skin as he savagely slashed through the heads of the vampires, closing in on the remaining ones who hadn’t fled.   
Next to him, a vampire screamed and knocked Mikey down onto his back, crushing the wind from his chest. Gerard felt the world turn in slow motion then. He spun completely to face the vampire as it stabbed the knife it held down towards Mikey’s chest, and all his pent up adrenaline and anger and nerves clustered into a single white hot ball of energy inside him. He was too far away, he wouldn’t get there in time, he couldn’t stop it, and so he reached down deep and chose the only course of action that would save his brother.  
He threw his hand out forward and screamed “NO!” And with that he released every bit of pent up emotion and energy inside of him at once in a concentrated wall of power. This was the one thing he had told himself to avoid tonight, as he wasn’t nearly ready to begin using his old abilities again, but the desperation of the situation clouded his judgment and pushed him to action.  
The vampire didn’t even stand a chance. Mikey shut his eyes and covered his face as the vampire was thrown through the air and into a metal beam. Its body hit the beam so hard that it was killed instantly, its broken form falling to the ground with a crash. All of the movement in the room paused for a split second as friends and foes alike turned to Gerard in surprise. He internally grimaced as he felt the immediate toll on his body, previous strength draining out of him at an alarming rate. The room spun and he saw someone suddenly fly at him, hitting him squarely in the chest and knocking him to the ground away from the main action. His head hit the floor with a sharp crack that caused him to black out for a second in agony. Struggling to kick the thing off him, he flailed and twisted in pain. The vampire’s grinning face swam above him, and even through his confused mental state he recognized it immediately.   
Gerard remembered him only as the sole survivor of the last major vampire hunt he had been on. This vampire had escaped that night by running into the woods and disappearing before they could catch up to him, and now he had returned, leading a massive group of his own. His scarred face was covered in dried blood and stubble, but he didn’t seem to have aged a day since Gerard last saw him. His thick black hair was matted to his face with sweat, and his mad red eyes stared maliciously into Gerard’s own. The large male vampire pinned his blade to the ground and shoved a knee into his chest, preventing Gerard from breathing. Beginning to panic, he cried out as he felt something inside him crack. Unable to move or breathe, he tried again to summon his remaining strength into another wall of energy, but even attempting to do so drained him of any fight he had left.   
The vampire ripped Gerard’s mask off viciously and leered at him. “I’ve been waiting for this day since I first saw you,” he growled. Bringing his face down, he tore into Gerard’s neck and began devouring his blood. Gerard shouted and trembled faintly as he felt himself slipping from consciousness.   
His last thoughts were of Frank, Ray and Mikey. He prayed with the shaky bit of strength left in him that they would make it out alive.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY FANFICTION. NET ACCOUNT, @ThePhoenixFire, FOR MORE!


End file.
